Photovoltaic devices can include transparent thin films that are also conductors of electrical charge. Photovoltaic devices functionality can be based on the formation of a region high in electrons referred to as the n-type and a region high in holes concentration referred to as the p-type in intimate contact. Past photovoltaic devices can be reversibly or irreversibly affected by exposure to light during and after manufacture.